Drabbles
by Kicon
Summary: A collection of all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum. Rated T just to be safe; most of them are harmless.
1. Paintball

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LucyScorpius  paintball ~_

"I can't believe you did that," Lucy said, shaking her head with disappointment.

Scorpius just grinned.

"You know, technically as a Prefect, I'm going to have to turn you in," she told him.

"You wouldn't," he said, leaning forward and kissing her quickly.

She bit her lip and rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you."

"Oh, come off it," he sighed.

"It's going to take forever to clean up," she reminded him.

"So?"

"He's never going to stop."

"More fun for us!"

"Everyone is going to hate you."

"They already do," he said dryly. "I'm a Malfoy, remember?"

Lucy cringed. She hated it when he said things like that. "Albus, Rosie, and I don't hate you!"

"Yeah, well, they're my best friends. And you're my girlfriend," he said, leaning forward for another kiss.

She turned her face away at the last second and his lips collided with her cheek. He looked at her with a wounded expression.

"I still haven't forgiven you," she said firmly, lifting her chin into the air.

"It's not that bad!" he exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow. "You taught _Peeves _how to use a _paintball gun_. You think that's not bad?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Okay, maybe it's a tad bit bad. But it's funny as hell, you have to admit."

"Okay, it was funny," she said grudgingly.

Scorpius smiled and leaned forward. She didn't turn away this time. However, right as they were about to kiss, Peeves came around the corner wielding his mighty paintball gun and hitting them directly on the lips. Lucy pulled away and glared menacingly at her boyfriend.

"Are you mad again?" he asked.

She turned on her heel and stomped away.

"Aw, Lucy!" he called, chasing after her.

Peeves simply cackled and mercilessly blasted everyone with his newfound toy.


	2. Cold Shoulder

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ MollyLorcan  cold shoulder ~_

It's been a couple days. You told him it wasn't your fault, that it was a mistake, that you still loved him. He didn't believe you.

_"Hey Molly. How are you?"_

People always said that you were a free spirit. You'd flit from person to person, staying with them until you got bored.

_"Want some help with Potions?"_

They said you were so free that nobody could hold on to you, and that he was a fool to try.

_Sudden lips on yours. Nice and warm, but not familiar. Not his._

Now he won't talk to you, won't look at you. No matter how much you beg, plead, apologize.

**"How could you?"**

It was late and you were tired. So tired that you couldn't defend yourself, couldn't see his intention.

**"I should've known."**

You want to cry, but you can't. Because you're _Molly freaking Weasley_. The rebel, the punk, the wild child.

**"They tried to warn me."**

And all you want to do is lay your head on his cold shoulder.


	3. Never Good Enough

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LorcanRose  never good enough ~_

You're never going to be good enough for her. Maybe you should just stop trying. No matter how hard you try, you just wouldn't be enough. Your steel gray eyes couldn't compare to his silver. Your dirty blonde hair was nothing compared to white blonde. And there was nothing about you that was special enough to make her stare.

Even now, as you watch her marry the silver eyed snake, you still wish that she would turn to you and declare her love. You wish you could scream to the world that you can't live without this girl - your Rose - with her bright blue eyes and mane of red hair. But she doesn't turn, and you don't say a thing.

Because you're just never good enough, and that's all there is to it.


	4. Not Even Close to the Breakage Point

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ MollyOC  not even close to the breakage point ~_

The room practically shook with the vibrations from the music. Their adrenaline was rushing, making them go absolutely wild. Jun gripped his sticks tight as he drummed out the beat. Darcy's petite body rocked as she played her bass. West's fingers flew over his guitar. And Molly clutched the microphone as she sang her heart out.

When the song ended, Molly let the mic fall out of her hand and hit the floor, causing the speakers to screech. But nobody minded, since that was her signature move.

"That was great guys," Jun said, nodding in approval. "We're ready for toni - Molly?"

She'd somehow disappeared. They looked around, bemused, but not worried, since she did that sort of thing all the time. Then she poked her head out the door and smiled.

"I'm out here!" she said.

Jun got up from behind his drumset and walked over to her. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded and held up her water bottle, taking another sip.

"I wanted to run the show again - unless, is your throat alright? Do we need to take a break?" His almond shaped brown eyes were filled with concern.

Molly lowered the water bottle and wiped her mouth, then brushed her hand on her ripped up jeans. She tucked her green streaked hair behind her ears and smiled michievously, winking a blue eye at her Muggle boyfriend and said,

"Baby, I'm not even close to the breakage point."


	5. Exams

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ Hugo OC  exams ~_

"Have you seen Sebastian?"

Hugo looked up from his desk and saw his best friend Viola Finch-Fletchley standing before him. Her long, wavy brown hair fell past her shoulders and her chestnut eyes looked concerned, probably about her aforementioned twin brother.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't." He gestured to the mess of parchment, quills, and textbooks that were before him.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. Hugo always got nervous before tests. He was intelligent, but not obnoxiously super smart like his sister, Rose. Whenever exams came up, he always dominated the biggest table in the Hufflepuff common room and covered it with all of his notes, essays, and whatever else he figured could possibly help him study. Hardly anybody dared to disturb him, and nobody touched his work unless they wanted to be hit by a Stinging Hex.

Viola folded her legs and sat down, leaning slightly against him. "Do you want some help? I took most of the same classes last year."

He was blushing a tad bit as he nodded. "But don't you need to find Seb?"

She shook her head and put a hand over his. "That can wait."


	6. Clueless

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ AlbusOFC  clueless ~_

Albus was just sitting in the Great Hall when he heard a peal of laughter that was as familiar to him as his parents' voices. He looked over and, sure enough, Alice Longbottom was with her fellow Hufflepuffs. But something about her seemed...different. She looked and acted the same, but yet he felt different while he was looking at her.

Her wavy blonde hair (He chastised himself - it was _honey_ blonde, obviously. Why hadn't he noticed that before?) still fell below her shoulders, and her oval shaped brown eyes sparkled as always. Her smile was still bright and she beamed with her usual happiness. He likened her to a ray of sunshine.

So what was different?

She looked over at him and caught his gaze, flashing him a quick smile before turning back to her friends. His heart squeezed painfully and he felt slightly lightheaded. What was happening? Why was he having this reaction? He stared at her, trying to decipher this strange feeling. But as he stared, his worry disappeared. He placed a hand over his heart and marveled at the warm and affectionate feeling that was overcoming him.

And as he watched her speak, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

What was going on? He'd known her ever since she was a baby, she was Frankie's little sister! He remembered the day she was born, when he was only three years old. She'd always just been "Little Alice Longbottom." Even when Eliza was born three years later, she was still "Little Alice." But as he went back through his past with her in his mind, he realized that he's always felt this way. He loved her, of course, but that was because she was practically his sister. But now it was different. Now...

Albus felt stupid and just a little clueless as he wondered why it took him thirteen years to realize just how beautiful little Alice Longbottom was.


	7. Cannibalism

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LilyLysanderLucy<em>_ / cannibalism ~_

It's such a dilemma. You - the quiet brother, the shy one - have two girls after you. It's been a few years since Tabitha Stiller broke your heart and crushed your soul, and now you're not as bitter. But now you have to choose between _two _girls. And they're Lily Potter and Lucy Weasley.

On the one hand, Lucy has always been there for you. Being one year older, she's watched out for you since you were a kid. When Tabitha broke you, she was there. You're safe with her.

But Lily...she was something else entirely. She's no longer the sweet, innocent little girl that you've known since she was a baby. She's turned into a vixen - fierce and seductive, tempting people in with a mysterious look. Then she'll flash a vicious smile and you wonder if she practices cannibalism, the way she gobbles men up. That alone should be reason enough for you to stay away from her, but you've been so passive for so long. You _need _some passion in your life.

So which do you choose?


	8. Kitten

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ MollyScorpius  kitten ~_

She s.e.e.m.s so _/sweet\_

So iNnOcEnT

_**~Pure~**_

But _:y:o:u:_ know the

**!**t**!**r**!**u**!**t**!**h**!**

They _say_ she's just a k'i't't'e'n

_[[_With r/\a/\z/\o/\r sharp c\/l\/a\/w\/s_]]_

She'll *_purr_* and |m|e|w|

**S**_w_**e**_e_**t**_l_**y** sitting on your lap

_((_Just don't s-t-e-p on her tail_))_

You'd better **WATCH OUT!**

Cats are f,i,c,k,l,e creatures

Y_ou_ n_ever_ k_now_ w_hen_ t_hey'll_

|**S****n**^**a****p**|

_{{_It's n o w o n d e r her Patronus is a **\**t**/**i**\**g**/**e**\**r**/**_}}_

So you _try_ to suck in a "b"r"e"a"t"h"

As her tail (((wraps))) around your _**neck**_


	9. Bike

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ Lily and James  bike ~_

Lily cried out with frustration as she hit the pavement _again_. Her hands, elbows, and knees were bruised and scraped and she had a brand new hole in her jeans. She'd been outside for three hours already trying to learn how to ride a bike. Both her older brothers learned out to ride a bike when they were five, so why couldn't she? Her parents watched worriedly from the window since she refused to let them help her.

Slowly, she staggered to her feet and lifted the bike off the ground. She threw a leg over the bike, put one foot on a pedal, and pushed off. She started pedaling, but then she hit a rock and lost her balance. In order to avoid hitting the ground _again_, she jumped off the bike, which, in hindsight, wasn't a very good idea.

She felt as if she were falling in slow motion as she approached the ground and she just knew that she was going to get scrapes on her face now, too, when something caught her.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed angrily. "I told you - oh."

It wasn't her father. It was her eldest brother James, who looked down at her with amused brown eyes that were the same shade as hers. She pushed away from him and stomped over to her bike.

"If you make fun of me, I'll scream," she threatened.

He held his hands up. "I just want to help."

She scrunched her face up, thinking this through. It could be another one of his jokes, but he _did_ look sincere. So she shrugged and allowed him to help her.

"I'll hold it upright, you just sit on it and start pedalling," he said. Lily obeyed his instructions and she was moving at a walking pace.

"Now I'll hold you up from the back, but you'll have to pedal faster," he instructed. "And keep your weight in the center so you don't lose your balance."

She nodded and pumped her feet faster, and James started running as he supported her from the back.

"James!" she exclaimed fearfully. "James, don't let go!"

"I won't!" he promised.

Lily bit her lip and kept pedaling, and then decided that she felt like turning, so she tilted the handlebars and leaned her weight to the side. When she came out of her U-turn, she saw James standing before her.

She gasped, "You let go!"

"And you're riding a bike!" he countered.

She blinked, and then broke out into a wide grin. "I'm doing it, James! I'm doing it!"

She'd never felt so free in her life. The wind played with her short crimson hair and the sun shone on her face. She felt like she was flying.

Then she opened her eyes at the sound of James shouting, and realized she was heading for some stairs. "_James! James how do I - ? !_"

In a last ditch effort, she jumped from the bike right as it hit the stairs. She covered her face with her arms as she headed for the ground, but thankfully James was able to catch her again.

"I think we'll have to work on stopping," he said with a smile. "And not closing your eyes."

She smiled bashfully and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you, James. I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Sometimes He's Terrified

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ Scorpius  sometimes he's terrified ~_

His heart pounded and his head spun as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. He put a hand to his chest and breathed in deep, sinking back down onto the bench. He willed himself to calm down, but it didn't work. Just the sight of her sent him into a panic attack these days.

And who exactly was giving him these palpitations? None other than Rose Weasley herself. It was strange, he thought to himself, that he was having this reaction to her. They'd been best friends since their first year, and she was the cousin of his best mate Albus Potter. So why did he get so scared when she was around? The answer was simple: he was in love with her.

Scorpius didn't like fear. In fact, he hated it. It was his least favorite emotion because of how helpless it always rendered him. The troublesome thing was that he was afraid of a lot of things. He was afraid of his Grandpa Malfoy, of disappointing his mother, that people would judge him for being a Malfoy, and of losing Albus and Rosie.

His biggest fear was that he would turn out to be exactly how his father was during his Hogwarts days: a coward, a fool, and a bully. That was the reason why why he always strove to be brave like a Griffindor, wise like a Ravenclaw, and loyal like a Hufflepuff. In short, everything his father was not.

But, he's only human. He can't be brave, wise, and loyal all the time. Sometimes he breaks. Sometimes he makes a mistake. Sometimes he's terrified.


	11. Apple Cider

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LucyLysander  apple cider ~_

The Burrow was filled with laughter and Christmas cheer. The presents had all been opened, dinner was eaten, and now everybody was just spending time with each other. It was extremely crowded, but nobody minded. It was just nice to be together, Lysander figured.

Eliza Longbottom was being chased by her older brother Frankie because she'd just stolen his new, autographed Potions book. Their sister Alice (the middle sibling) was busy snogging Albus in a corner of the room. Birdie Finnigan and Adele Thomas were arguing with Roxanne over which new broom model was better: the Supernova 500 or the Starchaser 3.0. Victoire was holding one of hers and Teddy's triplets; the other two were being cooed over by Mrs. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. James, his girlfriend Tessa Wood, and Tessa's three older brothers were trying to get people to play in a mock Quidditch game. Lily and her boyfriend Mason Cordell (who was deaf) were quickly signing to each other. Rose and Scorpius were holding hands and smiling at each other in a sickeningly sweet way while Scor's parents were making awkward conversation with Mr. Ron and Mrs. Hermione. He laughed out loud when he saw his twin brother Lorcan flirting with Dominique's friend Daphne Aldrich.

That wasn't even the half of it. The adults were busy trying to have conversations over the chaos the younger generation was causing, and Molly and her three Muggle bandmates weren't making it any easier by singing loudly to the radio. It was so crazy that he almost didn't even notice his little sister tugging at his sleeve.

He smiled at her. "Hey Maggie."

"She's outside," she said.

Lysander scrunched his brows together. "Who? What are you talking about?"

She simply smiled and turned around to walk away.

"_Magdalena Ginevra Sc_ - "

She turned back to face him and glared. "Trust me! Just go outside."

He sighed and decided to do what she said. When he walked outside, he smiled when he saw Lucy Weasley sitting and staring at the moon with a mug of something hot in her hands. He didn't say anything, just sat beside her.

"It's your sixth year," she said.

"And your seventh," he replied.

"I'm running out of time."

He frowned. "Running out of time to do what?"

She paused. "To tell you how I feel."

Lysander turned to face her and saw a dark blush across her cheeks. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek. Her blue eyes widened and she swallowed nervously. When he kissed her, she tasted like apple cider.

**My drabbles always turn out long =(**


	12. Sunshine

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LucyLorcan  sunshine ~_

_Lucy Weasley._ The Gryffindor Prefect a year older than him with short red hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile like sunshine. The girl practically glowed. He didn't know when he began to feel this way about her. He'd known her for a long time since his mum was friends with her Aunt Ginny. He'd gone to parties at the Burrow for as long as he could remember, and she was always there.

He loves her, but there's one problem: she's Lysander's girlfriend. His _twin brother's girlfriend_. A rather twisted forbidden love story, isn't it? And all he wants to do is grab her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loves her. But he can't. Because she makes Lysander so happy, and after the depression that wretch Tabitha Stiller put him though, he deserves happiness.

So Lorcan, being the good elder brother he is, lets Ly have all the sunshine while he just sits in the shadows.


	13. I Love You, But I Don't Really Like You

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ RoseScorpius  "I love you. I don't really like you, though." ~_

_Tap, tap, tap._

Rose glanced up from her very important History of Magic essay and glared at her boyfriend Scorpius, who was sitting across from her. His silver eyes had a mischievous glint in them. She huffed and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, dear?" he asked. "Is there something you need?"

"Could you please quit with the incessant tapping?" she replied, glaring at the offending, bobbing quill in his hand. He set it down on the table and she sighed, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," she said.

Scorpius nodded graciously and flipped a page in his Transfiguration book, pretending to be reading when he was really watching her write her essay. Her bushy mane of red hair was pulled into a ponytail as it usually was when she was focusing hard. Her brown eyes darted back and forth from her textbook to her essay, her hand moving so fast across the parchment that the words practically flowed from the quill.

He then felt impatient again. He didn't want to be stuck here in the library pretending to study and watching his girlfriend write an essay. He wanted to be outside in the sunshine, hanging out with her and Albus. So, since she'd only asked him to stop tapping his quill, he drummed his fingers on the desk.

"_Scorpius!_" she snapped, eyes narrowed. "Stop making such infuriating noises!"

"But I'm bored," he whined, leaning forward and stretching his long arms across the table, one hand reaching up and cradling her cheek.

She sighed frustratedly. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he said with gleaming silver eyes. "You love me and you know it, Rosie."

"Yes, Scor, I love you," she replied with exasperation. "I don't really like you, though."

And with that, she gathered her things, rose from the bench, and turned on her heel to escape to the peace and quiet of the Ravenclaw common room, leaving Scorpius to contemplate what exactly her last statement meant.


	14. Pebbles

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ RoseScorpius  pebbles ~_

Scorpius saw Rose by the Black Lake, tossing pebbles out and trying to skip them across the water. Albus had told him that she comes to the lake whenever she's angry, and he sighed with relief when he saw her there She had just gotten into a fight with her boyfriend and broken up with him (a fact that Scorpius wasn't upset in the least over) and she was pretty torn up about it.

"What'cha doing?" he asked, striding up to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Scor," she said when she heard him aproach.

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't ask you to talk about it."

After a pause, "I'm skipping rocks." Then she tossed one and it jumped a few times, leaving circular ripples in the surface of the water. "The point is to try and get it to skip as many times as possible."

"Why don't you just use magic to levitate them?" he asked.

She frowned. "Because that would be cheating."

Scorpius nodded and she didn't say anything more, just kept throwing the pebbles. On impulse, he grabbed a rather large rock and threw it into the lake, causing a big splash. Rose looked at him with wide eyes, and then they started laughing.

"I'm not very good at this," he said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's alright," she replied. "I can teach you."


	15. Amazing

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ DominqueOC  Amazing by One Eskimo ~_

Dominique opened her bleary eyes, squinting against the rays of sunlight drifting through her windows. She sat up instantly, feeling alarmed when she realized that the other half of her bed was empty. Then she noticed the note on the pillow:

_Dom,  
>Went out for a grocery run. I'm going to make you waffles!<br>I love you,  
>Jacques<em>

She smiled and pressed her fingers to her lips, then to the card. Last night was the first time she and Jacques had slept together. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd been with a man (she cringed as she remembered her years of sleeping around with nearly half the men at Hogwarts), but it was the first time she'd been with a man she loved.

Dom pulled herself out of bed and smiled out at the world. She'd never felt so happy before.

_This feeling,_ she thought to herself, _is amazing, glorious...life changing._

And she told herself that her years of feeling unloved were gone. From now on, she and Jacques were one. She could feel it in the sun and in the stars. She almost felt born again, and she never wanted to let this feeling go.

Jacques never made her waffles that morning.

**Just as an explanation...Jaques died in a car accident. I know, I'm terrible. That's just what happens in my headcanon.**

**I'd like to thank robb-starks for introducing me to this "amazing" song =)**


	16. Just Can't Help It

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ MollyLorcan  just can't help it ~_

It felt so right, so magical. His lips on hers, her fingers in his hair...what could be more perfect?

"Lorcan, stop," Molly said, pushing him away.

He looked at her with confusion. "What's wrong?"

"This whole thing is wrong!" she replied. "You're with Tillie, and I'm with Jun. We need to stop this."

"I can't," he whispered. "I just can't help it...I'm in love with you."


	17. Catastrophe

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ RoseScorpius  catastrophe ~_

When Rose Weasley finally told her parents that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy, she expected a total catastrophe. They had been alright with the two being friends, but she was sure that this would cross the line. She could see it now: her father would turn red and start screaming, and her mother would cry. Then her dad would go to Malfoy Manor and kill Scor, end up in Azkaban for the rest of his life, mother would die of heartbreak, Hugo would blame her and never speak to her again, and she'd end up alone with fifty cats to keep her company.

Needless to say, she was rather anxious about the ordeal.

So when she finally uttered those four words ("I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy!"), she closed her eyes and expected the worst. It was silent, both parents taking it in while Hugo watched with amusement. Her dad asked them to leave, and then it was just her and her father. When he opened his mouth, she expected him to yell, so she beat him to it and began accusing him of hating Scor just because he was a Malfoy. Ron held up his hand, effectively interrupting her, and said,

"I'm happy for you, Rosie. I am. It's just that no man will ever bee good enough for my little girl."

She never doubted her father's love again.

When Scorpius finally told his parents that he was dating Rose Weasley, he wasn't quite sure what would happen. His mother would be understanding, he knew. But his father...anything could happen. He could disown him, simply give him the cold shoulder, curse him into oblivion, curse _Rose_ into oblivion, or yell until his head exploded.

Needless to say, he was rather unsure about the ordeal.

So when he finally uttered those four words ("I'm dating Rose Weasley!"), he waited for a catastrophe. His mother smiled and kissed him on the forehead, saying how happy she was for him. Then she left the room, leaving him and his father alone. Scor waited anxiously, wondering what he was going to say. But he was absolutely shocked when he said,

"I'm so glad. Would you tell her mother I'm sorry for everything?"

He never doubted his father's compassion again.


	18. Decorum

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ MollyLysander  decorum ~_

Rebel rocker girl Molly Weasley wasn't one for skirts. She was much more of a ripped up skinny jeans kind of person. Skirts were Lucy's thing. But when she did wear skirts, they tended to be as short as possible.

Which was why Lysander's eyes were drawn to her as she bent over to pick up her fallen quill. No matter how polite and well behaved Lysander was, he was still just a guy. As she began to straighten back up, he scolded himself. He was dating her sister, after all.

He shuffled over to Molly, noticing how the other guys around them were also staring.

"Moll, show a little decorum," he whispered.

She tucked her green streaked locks behind her ear and raised an eyebrow at him. "Speaking of decorum, Ly...why were you looking?"

His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to come up with an excuse. She laughed and shook her head, winking a brilliantly blue eye at him before walking away, swinging her hips in a way that she knew would make everyone stare. He just stood there, trying to decipher what just happened.


	19. Blue Skies

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LucyLysander  blue skies ~_

"What are you doing out here?" Lucy asked, laying down on the grass beside Lysander and putting her head on his chest.

"Cloud watching," he replied.

She giggled. "There aren't any clouds."

"True," he said, nodding. "That would explain why I haven't been very successful."

They looked at each other and then he kissed her forehead. "You know, your eyes are the same color as the sky."

She rolled her eyes. "They are not."

"Blue skies, in your eyes. What a surprise! Um..." he trailed off when he couldn't think of another rhyme and she laughed again.

"You're not much of a poet," she said, kissing him lightly when he got an offended look on his face. "But I love you anyway."


	20. Best Friend

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ JamesOC  best friend ~_

When James met Tessa Wood for the first time, she didn't exactly give the best first impression. They were on the Hogwarts train and she knocked him over and then stormed off. The next time they met was at Quidditch tryouts (He was a fifth year, she was a second year), and she almost hit him in the head with a Bludger; that led to her getting yelled at by her three older brothers. The third time they met, he ran into her on one of the staircases, where she revealed that she hated him because he was an arrogant git and threatened to actually hit him with a Bludger (since she made it as a Beater) if he didn't shape up.

Throughout all these encounters, despite the anger that he felt when he saw her, there was always a funny sensation in his gut. He felt disturbed by this, and so James decided then that he was going to hate her for the rest of his life, maybe even more than he did Scorpius Malfoy. Everyone thought that James was being overly dramatic, as he always was, and ignored him. Lily, being the cunning little girl she was, bet James one thousand galleons that they'd end up married. He took the bet.

That year, when he finally figured out how to become an Animagus, Tessa saw him changing forms once. She would only keep the secret if he promised to return the favor sometime. Seeing no other option, he accepted. And from then on, they started talking to each other more often. They would hang out at Hogsmeade and have civilized conversations with each other. By the next school year, they'd become best friends, to everyone's surprise. The year after that (His seventh, her fourth), after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, they got together.

And several years later, he payed his debt to Lily.


	21. I'm Right Here This Is Only Glass

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LucyLysander  "I'm right here. This is only glass...I can see through glass!" (From Larry Crowne) ~_

Oh, how could this have happened? Everything was perfect and wonderful. Then that horrid woman _Tabitha Stiller_ had to come back and crush his heart again. She'd convinced him that she really did love him now; she was a fool before and wanted him back. And Lysander, the poor, faint hearted man that he was, believed her despite Lucy's warnings.

So he invited her as his plus one to the annual Weasley Christmas party. Where he found her making out with Ryan Willis, one of Albus and Scorpius' friends. And he was absolutely destroyed. Again.

After he saw them, he flew up the stairs. Lucy knew where he was going, so she followed. They went there all the time when they were at her grandparents' house. One of the windows in her father's old bedroom led to the roof, and there they had a perfect view of the night sky.

When she burst into the room, she saw him sitting outside. But the window was closed. Her fingers fumbled with the lock, but she couldn't pry it open, and she'd left her wand downstairs. She stared desperately at him, with his arms wrapped around his long legs, crying into his knees. His body shook with sobs and shivers.

"Lysander," she said softly, then more loudly, "Stop it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Be happy! You're rid of her!"

He lifted his pale, tear streaked face and glanced at her, then turned away. "G-Go! I d-don't want you t-t-to see me like thi-is."

She frowned. "But, Ly - "

"Go away! I want you to leave me alone!"

"Please just - "

"Leave!"

"_NO!_" she screamed, startling him into looking at her. She placed her hands on the cold window.

"I'm right here," she said softly. "This is only glass...I can see through glass! I can see you, Lysander, the real you! Not the fake you that you show off to everybody else. I see _you_, and you are the most beautiful, caring, loving person that I have ever seen, and Tabitha Stiller is a downright idiot for not realizing that."

After a long pause, he took out his wand and opened the window, then fell into her open arms. She wrapped his arms around his waist and he pressed his face into her neck, his lips tickling slightly when he whispered,

"I love you, Lucy."


	22. Favorite

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ Harry and Lily  favorite ~_

Lily laid on her bed, crying her eyes out into her pillow. She was only seven years old, and yet was just beginning to figure out exactly how unfair the world could be. She let out a frustrated scream and flailed her arms and legs in a spectacular temper tantrum. Her screams were so loud that she didn't hear the door open and someone enter the room. The someone put a hand on the small of her back and she instantly froze.

"Go away," she said, her voice muffled through the pillow.

The person sat down on the bed and then laid down beside her, shifting onto their side so they could look at her. Lily turned her head slightly to look at them, and met the green eyes of her father.

She put her face back in her pillow and raised a hand to hit him. "I said, _go aw_ - "

He caught her small wrist in his hand. She looked at him and shrank back from his smoldering eyes.

"What have I told you?" he asked.

"Hitting is mean and bad," she mumbled.

"That's right," he replied, releasing her. She put her face in the pillow and began crying again. He soothingly rubbed her back.

"Tell me what's wrong, Lils."

She shook her head.

"Come on, out with it," he insisted, lightly poking her side.

She gave a small giggle and squirmed away from him.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you more," he said, hands snaking toward her stomach.

"_No!_" she shrieked, sitting up quickly and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Harry sat up and smiled. "Then tell me what's wrong."

Her hands reached up and began to nervously play with her crimson hair. "You always take Al and James for broom rides, but never me."

"You go with your mum on rides."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, hazel eyes wide. "I _always_ go with Mummy, but never with you! Do you like Al and James better because they're boys? Are they your favorites?"

He frowned. "I don't have favorites, Lily. You are all my children, and I love you equally.."

"Then why don't I get to go with you?" she asked with tear filled eyes.

Harry sighed. "I guess...because I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I won't get hurt, Daddy! I promise!" she declared. "I'm tough and strong like Mum."

"I know," he said, smiling. "Tell you what; I already promised all that I'd take him this time, but next time I'll take you. Is that alright?"

She nodded and gave him her famous, million watt smile.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

Her eyes grew big with excitement and she nodded.

Harry leaned forward and whispered, "I may not have favorites, but you're my favorite little girl."

Lily giggled. "Daddy, I'm your _only_ little girl!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	23. Names in History

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ RoseScorpius  "I know history. There are many names in history, but none of them are ours." - Richard Siken ~_

"Where's Rosie?" Scorpius asked, approaching the black haired boy in the corner of the Slytherin common room.

Albus looked up from his book at his best friend and sighed. A couple of weeks ago Rose had decided that she was going to become more than "Hermione Granger's daughter" and had been spending every waking moment in the library ever since. Apparently she was trying to brew a Polyjuice Potion like her mom had in her own second year, with Professor McCadden's help of course, but it was going all wrong.

"Where do you think?" Al replied.

"I just checked the potions classroom," he mused, "so the library."

Albus nodded and Scorpius left to go find Rose. He found her in her favorite corner of the library, looking very much like a stereotypical Ravenclaw. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by stacks of books. The sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated her from behind. He could tell that she had been agitatedly attempting to run her hands through her bushy mane of red hair, seeing as it was sticking out two feet from her head.

She glanced at him when he sat down in front of her, but didn't say anything. She finished reading the page she was on and looked at him questioningly.

"What are you doing, Rosie?" he asked, and she knew he wasn't asking her about what she was doing right then at that moment. It was a deeper question than that.

"The wizarding world identifies us by our parents," she said. He frowned and she elaborated, "You're known as 'Draco Malfoy's son,' right?"

He gave a curt nod and his silver eyes darkened.

"Well I'm known as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger's daughter. I get compared more to mum, though. Al, James, and Lily have it worse off, being Uncle Harry's kids and all. Teddy gets it too. We all do." She frowned down at the book in her lap. "That's what sucks about being the children of war heroes."

"My dad wasn't a hero," Scorpius said bluntly.

"But your mum was," Rose replied. "She and her sister sneaked back to the battle. And your grandmum saved Uncle Harry."

He nodded silently. "So, what are you doing?"

She didn't meet his eyes, simply stared at the books around them. "I know history," she said. "There are many names in history, but none of them are ours."

His eyebrows pushed together.

"Well, not really. Sure we're in there, but only because we're the children of war heroes, like I said. We ourselves haven't done anything to merit being in the history books." She frowned. "And if we don't, we'll forever be living in our parents' shadows."

Rose looked at him, her brown eyes wild with the desperation to prove herself. "I don't want to live in my parents' shadows, Scor. I don't want people to look at me and say, "Oh, there goes Hermione Granger's daughter. Her mum was the brightest witch of her age.""

Her eyes gazed off into the distance and she smiled slightly. "I want them to look at me and say, "Oh, there goes Rose Weasley. She was special in her own right."" Rose came back to reality and blushed. "Or something like that."

Scorpius smiled and chuckled at her.

"So that's why I'm doing all this. I want to surpass my parents and be special in my own right," she said.

He nodded and offered to help her and she accepted, even though Scorpius knew that she was already special enough.


	24. Strange Little Ginger

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ RoseScorpius  "You are a strange little ginger." ~_

Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were all sitting in the communal grandstands at the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. These stands had been created after Teddy Lupin had campaigned for unity among the houses, and although most people stuck to their house grandstands (especially when their house team was playing), there were those who appreciated being able to watch the games with friends from other houses. Rose and Al's other family members were either on the pitch (James, Lily, and Roxy), in their dorms (Louis), or in their house grandstands (Lucy and Hugo).

It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. James was captain and seeker, and Lily and Roxy were chasers. The winner of this match would face Ravenclaw in the Championship, a fact that Rose (as Ravenclaw captain and chaser) was very aware about.

"Who do you want to win?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor," she replied immediately.

"Hufflepuff would be easier to beat, though," Albus pointed out.

Al and Scor were star players on the Slytherin team. Scorpius was keeper and Al was seeker, and there were intense bets going on around the school as to who would be captain next year.

"Hey, Hufflepuff has really improved," Rose said, automatically defending her little brother's house. "But playing Gryffindor would be more fun."

Lily zoomed by with the Quaffle in her arms, followed closely by Siobhan O'Grady, captain of the Hufflepuff team. Silvia Cruz came on Lily's other side and together they squashed Lily, making her drop the Quaffle.

"_Oi, you two, that's my cousin!_" Rose screamed.

Roxy was fast on Siobhan's tail.

"_Someone stop her!_" she shouted, jumping to her feet. Al and Scorpius exhanged an amused glance; Rose always got a little too excited. "_Hector, Tessa - knock her off her broom!_"

The two younger Wood siblings heard her and grinned. Hector complied with her request and smacked a bludger over toward Siobhan.

"_Yeah, that's what I'm talking about _- oh!" Rose let out a gasp and her hands flew to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

She frowned. "It almost hit her."

"So?"

"She could've gotten hurt."

He looked exasperated. "I thought that was the point! You wanted them to knock her off her broom."

"But I don't want her to get _hurt_," Rose emphasized, earning an amused chuckle from Albus.

"You are a strange little ginger," Scorpius said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and then yelled at Hector, "_What was that? That was so weak!_ _I can hit a Bludger better than that!_"


	25. Different

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ RoseScorpius  different ~_

Rose was furious. She'd never been so mad in her entire life. She was..._livid_. Yes, that was a good vocabulary word. She was barely a month into her first year, and she had a detention! Her mother would be so disappointed. And it was all because Al had to go and get picked on by some Slytherin bullies and she felt the need to help.

Granted, she doubted he got bullied on purpose. But it was still a great impostion on his part. She didn't even know why she had jumped in to the fight in the first place. She and Al hadn't spoken to each other since their fight about his being in Slytherin and being friends with the Malfoy boy.

The Malfoy boy. _He_ was in the fight too. As much as she hated to admit it, though, they couldn't have won against the bullies without his help.

Professor McCadden, the teacher that had witnessed the fight and also Hogwarts' Potions Master, entered the dungeon where she, Albus, and the Malfoy boy were sitting.

"Good evening children," he greeted kindly.

They grumbled something in response.

"I suppose we shall begin with the detention. Mr. Potter, if you will come with me, I need some help running errands. Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, please get to work cleaning the cauldrons out."

Rose was horrified. She was..._flabbergasted_. She would have to work with the Malfoy boy! But she decided to be the better person and set to work without saying anything.

"You were brilliant in the fight," he told her. She said nothing. "I know you don't like me, Rose - "

"I somehow don't remember giving you permission to call me by my first name," she said icily.

He nodded, silver eyes sad. "Forgive me, Miss Weasley. Well, I know you don't like me, and I understand, what with our parents' history, but I'd really like it if you would give me a chance to be more than just a Malfoy."

Rose paused. He _seemed_ genuine. "Why did you save Albus from those bullies?"

"Because he's my best friend," the Malfoy boy replied without hesitation. "We're both outcasts in Slytherin. Him, because his father is Harry Potter. I because my father is Draco Malfoy. We look out for each other."

She took a moment to register this, and then met his eyes. "You know, you're different than I thought...Scorpius."

He smiled, and it took her breath away, as embarrassing as that sounded. "Thank you, Miss Weasley."

"Call me Rose."


	26. Hotter Than Hell

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ TeddyVictoire  hotter than hell ~_

Teddy and Victoire were walking together, hand in hand, in downtown London. It was the perfect day, spent with each other. They'd been dating for almost a year now, and their bond couldn't be stronger. Nothing could ruin this day.

Then it started raining. But it wasn't just raining. It was practically a torrential downpour.

"Come on, we'll go back to my flat!" Teddy said, grabbing her hand.

They ran all the way back to Teddy's place since there were far too many Muggles around to Apparate. And by the time they got there, they were absolutely drenched. Victoire's waist length silvery blonde hair was dripping water on to the floor. She quickly ran to the bathroom to get a towel and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"I look like a mess," she said with a laugh.

Teddy disagreed. Her wet shirt clung to her curvy body, and the way the light reflected off the water on her skin made her look like she was glowing.

"I think you look hotter than hell," he told her.

Victoire laughed and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	27. Magpies

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ TeddyVictoire  magpies ~_

Teddy always knew that Victoire was superstitious. He just didn't know _how_ superstitious until the day they saw some magpies while walking in the park one day.

"Oh look!" his wife exclaimed, pointing excitedly. "Magpies! One, two...three!"

"Why did you count them?" he asked, his hair turning brownish green, meaning he was confused.

She laughed and it was a beautiful sound. "Have you never heard the magpie rhyme?"

He shook his head.

"It's a nursery rhyme. It goes like this: 'One for sorrow, two for joy. Three for a girl, four for a boy. Five for silver, six for gold. Seven for a secret never to be told.'" She gave him a mischievous smile and rubbed her hands over her pregnant belly. "I think we have a little girl in here."

Teddy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Then she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

The next time they walked through that park, they saw three more magpies. And then the time after that they saw four.

"What do you think it means?" Teddy asked her.

Victoire didn't reply. She just gave him a small smile, but her eyes were distant and far away.

The following week, they were walking in the park and they saw two magpies. A couple minutes later, she went into labor. That day, Victoire gave birth to triplets: two girls named Nym and Dora, and a boy named Rem. Teddy believed in the magpies ever since.


	28. I'm Lucky I'm In Love With My BestFriend

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>LucyLysander  "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend."_

They sat in the Transfiguration courtyard, which was tensely silent because of the fight that had just occurred between Rose Weasley and Cecil Nott.

See, Rose and Scorpius Malfoy used to be best friends (and were almost something more) until he didn't stand up to her against his grandfather in their third year and she decided he was a prat after all. She eventually forgave him in their fourth year, and vowed never to have feelings for him again. Now it was their fifth year, but things were still awkward between them.

Then Lily Potter had a falling out with her best friend Mason Cordell because she was jealous of his new friend Bridgit Werner. Mason and Bridgit started dating, which made Lily insane with jealousy, so she started dating Scorpius to make Mason jealous, since the two were friends. That actually made Rose incredibly jealous (since she really did still have feelings for Scorpius), so she dated his cousin Cecil to make Scor jealous.

But the problem was that she and Cecil had nothing in common, and he found out she was using him to get back at Scorpius, which was the cause of the fight that had just happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Lysander asked.

Lucy smiled at him. "Just that I'm lucky I don't have to deal with all that drama."

"And why's that?" He playfully kissed her cheek.

"I'm in love with my best friend," she replied, gazing at him with bright blue eyes.

He smiled and looked at their inerlaced fingers. "Then I guess I'm pretty lucky too."

"How so?"

A light blush colored his cheeks as he met her gaze. "Lucky to be your best friend."

She didn't say anything, just kissed him with fiery passion. They almost fell off the bench and on to the grass. When they broke apart, they stared at each other with wide eyes as they gasped for breath.

"Honey," she breathed, "luck had nothing to do with it."


	29. Bouquet

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LucyLysander  bouquet ~_

"Time to throw the bouquet!"

Lucy's ears perked when she heard Victoire's voice. She swallowed one more bite of cake, kissed Lysander's cheek, and then rose from the table she sat at and then moved to the center of the dance floor. Dominique - the willowy beauty with red gold hair who shone brighter than the sun in her wedding gown - stood before the gathering crowd of young girls with her bouquet in her hands. Victoire, the matron of honor, stood beside her with a little girl with strawberry blonde hair on her hip. Victoire's own kids were with Teddy.

After Dominique had graduated from Hogwarts, she decided to spend some time in France with her Aunt Gabrielle. It was then that she met Jacques Campion, and they fell deeply in love. A year later they were still happy and in love, until tragedy struck and Jacques died in a car accident. Dom moved back in with her parents. Then she discovered that she was pregnant.

That was when Doug Freeman - a Muggle childhood friend she hadn't seen since they were little - stepped into the picture. They ran into each other and he found out about her situation. She felt guilty for getting him involved and didn't want to ruin his life, so she tried pushing him away. She even told him she was a witch in hopes that it would scare him off. But Doug stuck with her. And when Dominique gave birth to Lissette, Doug proposed.

Now here they were! A year after Lissette's birth and Doug's proposal, they were finally getting married. Doug was even adopting Lissette. Dominique had never been happier.

"Get ready!" Dominique told them as she turned around.

The crowd of girls squeezed closer together and jostled Lucy, who was in the center. Dominique threw the bouquet over her head, and - cliche as it seemed - it appeared to fall in slow motion. Tessa Wood was in front of her, and the bouquet seemed to be heading toward her. Out the corner of her eye, she saw James (Tessa's boyfriend) blanch when he saw what was probably going to happen. She laughed; even though James graduated two years and they'd been dating for two years, Tessa was still only a sixth year.

Lucy suddenly felt that she had to do something, and so she leaned forward, pushed Tessa out of the way, and caught the bouquet. Amusement and slight disappointment showed on Tessa's face, but she congratulated Lucy before going over to James. Lucy walked over to Lysander, a sly smile on her face.

"Congrats," Lysander said, kissing her softly.

"You know what it means for the girl who catches the bouquet, right?" she asked.

He looked confused.

"It's said that the girl who catches the bouquet is the next to get married," she replied. "No pressure or anything."

Lysander paled and she laughed and told him she was just joking. They'd only been dating for almost three years, and he'd just graduated from Hogwarts a couple months ago. They weren't at all ready for marriage. But thinking about it made Lucy's heart ache with longing. Dominique's wedding was the second she'd been to, Victoire's being the first three years ago, and they'd made her start thinking about marriage, and the future. It seemed that they were the beginning of everybody in their generation getting married. Her older sister Molly was in a serious relationship, and she had no doubt that they would get married. Same with Freddie and his girlfriend.

She sat down and settled against Lysander while they watched the garter toss. But she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were on the future. She knew that Lysander was the one and that they would be married someday. And even though she felt selfish and greedy and wanted it all now, the thought that one day they would officialize their relationship and start a future and a family excited her.

And for now, at least she had the bouquet.


	30. Didn't Think That Would Happen

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ TeddyVictoire  didn't think that would happen ~_

"I hear footsteps!" Victoire whispered to Teddy.

They were hiding behind a tapestry, waiting for Teddy's best friend Leroy Hammond to come down the hall. That morning, Leroy had woken teddy by dumping a bucket of cold water on him. Now, Teddy was going to have his revenge. He'd left a pile of cauldron cakes in the middle of this hall, which Leroy always took to go to Transfiguration. He had a bucket of water levitated over the pile of cakes and Victoire had cast a camoflague charm on it.

They ducked behind the tapestry and waited until the footsteps had stopped. Then Teddy released the levitation charm, and they heard a surprised shout as the water hit Leroy and the no-longer-camoflagued bucket landed on his head. Teddy and Victoire stuck their heads out to view their handiwork, except the person they'd dumped the water on wasn't Leroy. It was Dustin Irving, Teddy's biggest rival.

"Well," Teddy said. "I didn't expect that to happen, but the outcome was still nice."

"Shh!" she hissed, pulling him back behind the tapestry.

"_I heard you!_" Dustin yelled.

They held their breath as he approached the tapestry. Dustin used his wand to begin to pull the tapestry back.

"Run!" Victoire yelled, and they took off laughing down the hall as Dustin chased after them.


	31. Oh My Godric, Scorpius

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ Scorpius and Lysander  "Oh my Godric, Scorpius, you can't just ask people why they're in love with your girlfriend!" ~_

"Penny for your thoughts, Ly?" Scorpius asked.

They were lying down on the grass outside the castle, waiting for their girlfriends. Boredom had overcome them long ago and there was nothing for them to do until Rose and Lucy arrived.

Lysander bit his lip and them his face alighted with mischief. He sat up and leaned back on his elbows. "Scor, I'm in love with Rose."

Scorpius' eyes flew open and he stared at Lysander with a slack jaw. "...what?"

"Are you alright with that?" Ly asked.

"Well, I...um..." Scorpius stammered. "Why?"

"Oh my Godric, Scorpius," Lysander said, shaking his head. "You can't just ask people why they're in love with your girlfriend!"

Scorpius opened his mouth to stammer some more when Rose skipped over to them.

"Lysander's in love with you!" Scor exclaimed.

Rose turned to Lysander with a confused look when she saw him wink discreetly. She put on a look of shock. "Ly, we talked about this - now's not the right time to tell him."

"Tell me what?!" Scorpius asked, his voice rising up an octave.

Lucy walked over to them with a smile and a wave.

"Lucy! They - they're...I don't even know!" he said desperately.

She turned to her cousin and boyfriend with a wary expression.

"Rose and I are in love, Luce," Lysander told her, winking quickly when Scor wasn't looking.

Lucy nodded slightly and turned to Scorpius, taking his hands in hers. "Oh, Scor, don't you see? Now we can be together!"

Scorpius blushed and pulled his hands out of Lucy's, looking at Rose with a hurt and bewildered expression. "What's going on?!" he asked.

Lucy, Rose, and Lysander looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Scorpius scowled after he realized they were playing him. He folded his arms and pouted.

"Not funny you guys!"


	32. Autumn

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ FredOC  autumn ~_

_It was autumn when they first saw each other._ It was at the end of their first day of Hogwarts. The sun was setting, sending golden rays shooting through the Gryffindor tower windows. He was sitting in an armchair trying to ignore all the people vying for the newest Weasley's attention when she came into view. The sunlight hit her dark, red-brown hair, making her look like she was going. Her forest green eyes met his blue eyes for a second, and then she looked away. And that was the beginning of Fred Weasley and Piper Tennyson.

_It was winter when he had his heart broken._ It was their first Hogsmeade, and he was planning on asking Piper out. His best friends Rex Jordan and Helen Afton had been prepping him all week. Despite his practice, his palms were still sweaty as he walked into the Three Broomsticks. And his heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw Spencer Wood's arm around her.

_It was spring when he fell for her._ She was sitting on a bench in the Transfiguration courtyard studying for the O.W.L.'s. It was the first time he'd seen her without Spencer attached to her hip in almost three years. He watched her, his eyes moving over her pretty face, which he'd memorized long ago. A breeze came by and played with her hair. Her bangs fell into her face and his hand twitched with the instinct to tuck them behind her ear. It was then that he realized he would do anything for her, and that he was head over heels in love with her.

_It was summer when she had her heart broken._ It was the middle of July, the summer after their graduation, when the doorbell rang and there she was, standing on his doorstep with tears streaming down her face. Spencer had broken it off with her, saying they had to go their separate ways. A five year relationship was over just like that. Part of him wanted to declare his love for her right then and there, but he knew that wasn't the right thing to do. So he held her, let her cry, and was there for her when she needed him most.

_It was autumn when she fell for him._ They were both at King's Cross. He was seeing his younger cousins off and she was seeing her little brother off. They ran into each other by chance, eyes meeting and cheeks flushing. They hadn't spoken since July when Spencer broke up with her. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, kissing her quickly and tenderly.

"I've been wanting to do that since first year," he told her, throwing inhibitions to the wind.

She blushed. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

"I didn't mind," he replied with a shrug as he interlaced their fingers. "You're worth the wait."


	33. The Honest Thing

**Drabbles**

These are all the drabbles I've written in the Next-Gen Drabble Tag! in the NextGen Fanatics Forum

* * *

><p><em>~ LucyLysander  "If you don't say the honest thing, it never becomes true." - John Green and David Levithan_

"What's wrong?"

Lucy looked up when she heard him speak, but turned away again after their eyes met. Lysander sighed and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. She leaned her head against his and covered his hands with hers.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me, Luce," he said sternly. "I know something's bothering you."

"I'm not lying," she replied nonchalantly. "Nothing's bothering me."

He sighed again. "If you don't say the honest thing, it never becomes true."

"Good," she said stubbornly, tears forming in her eyes. "Because I don't want my thoughts to become real."

She turned to face him and he cupped her cheeks with his hands, catching her tears with his thumbs.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to miss you so badly my heart is going to break, and I didn't want to be honest but you made me and now all those things are going to be true," she cried.

He took her into his arms and tucked her head under his chin. "We'll always be together."

"How can you know?" she asked through her sobs.

"Because I said it honestly," he replied. "And that makes it true."


End file.
